


famous words

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sex Talk, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick will just not stop talking during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	famous words

Bradley closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the pleasure. He enjoyed a bit of quick and rough, enjoyed having his feet up on Rick's shoulders and getting a nice plowing now and then, but it was tough to savor when Rick would simply _not stop talking_.

"This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to you, isn't it, mate? Yeah, you know it is. Yeah, sure, you're a decent enough spy, not in my league of course, but decent, right, but saving the day doesn't quite measure up any more, does it? It's like they say, some are born great, some become great, but the truly lucky ones have greatness thrusting inside of them."

"Oh, that's enough! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, you insufferable dick!!!!!!" Bradley yelled.

"What are you going on about, now?" Rick said, pausing, seeming genuinely confused.

"Let's... let's just cool it on the dirty talk, okay?" Bradley said, calming down. He didn't want to stop, not when Rick was just now hitting him at the _most_ lovely angle, but he didn't want to have to keep listening to... that.

"Dirty talk?" Rick said with a huff. "That wasn't dirty talk. If I ever dirty talked you, you'd have spurted gallons by now from the sound of my voice alone. In fact..."

Rick continued to talk. Bradley just sighed, leaned his head back on the mattress, and gestured 'on with it' with his hand, signaling Rick to start moving again. After all, if there were anything worse than listening to Rick during sex, it was listening to Rick talk without the sex.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Voice, and for this prompt at comment-fic: SPY (2015), Rick Ford +/ any, Be not afraid of greatness: Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.


End file.
